


Пять вещей, которые Клаус любит в Дориане

by SophieMidnight



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMidnight/pseuds/SophieMidnight





	Пять вещей, которые Клаус любит в Дориане

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Things Klaus Loves in Dorian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054334) by [TelWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelWoman/pseuds/TelWoman). 



1.

Проклятый вор. Я с самого начала спорил с шефом о его найме. Согласился лишь терпеть. И теперь спустя годы мы все еще нанимаем его на постоянной основе.  
Да, я знаю, что он самый лучший. Да, я понимаю, что он может добраться до мест быстрее, чем даже наши самые опытные агенты. L и D, оба неплохо умеют взламывать сейфы, и все алфавиты обучены отключать системы безопасности. Но почему - то рядом с ним все они выглядят неуклюже. Как дилетанты. Так что мы вновь его используем в качестве подрядчика НАТО. Чертов преступник. Нечистый на руку педик.  
Но я вынужден признать это: его мастерство с замками впечатляет. Я наблюдал за тем, когда он взламывал сейф прошлой ночью, лаская замок, как если бы он был живым, и тот охотно реагировал. Пальцы нежные и чувствительные на металле. Вы вряд ли поймете, что он делает - и вот уже все открыто. Как будто замок ждал, чтобы открыться ему.  
Я не позволю себе представить, как эти пальцы касаются моей кожи.

2.

Здание было неправильной формы. Одно из тех старых городских офисных зданий, не лучше, чем серийные кирпичные коробки, нагроможденные одна над другой. Мы должны были попасть внутрь через крышу и присматривали за ним, влезающим через крошечный проход - он был как акробат. Почти феноменально гибкий. Сильный. Спортивный. Грациозный.  
Никогда бы не подумал, что карабкаться через отверстие шириной в восемнадцать дюймов можно с каким - либо изяществом, но это единственное слово, которое можно применить. Грация и сила - выглядело завораживающе.  
Я не буду думать, как он может двигаться в постели. Я НЕ БУДУ.

3.

С ним тяжело работать. Он чертов вор - но он также представитель дворянства. Англичане по-прежнему питают любовь к таким вещам. И он, конечно, тоже.  
Он может быть надменным. Высокомерным. Тщеславным. Его невозможно контролировать. Он не выполняет приказы. Все эти проклятые воры и приспешники, путешествующие с ним - они только потворствуют ему: «Да, милорд. Нет, милорд. Все, что вы скажете милорд.»  
И еще - при всем своем эгоцентричном высокомерии - он общается со своими людьми с неподдельным уважением, прислушивается к Джонсу и Бонхэму, просит их совет, полагается на их опыт. Он хорошо обходится и с моими подчиненными, умеет читать людей, может видеть их сильные стороны и то, что скрывается за тем внешним слоем, который они показывают миру.  
Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, может ли он понимать меня лучше, чем я сам. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, могу ли доверять ему достаточно для того, чтобы показать, кто я на самом деле. Иногда я хочу…  
Нет, я не хочу. Железный Клаус не желает.

4.

В этой игре не выжить, если не можешь быть незаметным. Он полная противоположность этому. Все в нем кричит: «Посмотрите на меня!» Волосы, одежда, щегольское поведение.  
Но теперь я понимаю, что это просто маскировка. Отвлечение внимания.  
Если приглядеться к нему - действительно внимательно посмотреть,- можно увидеть, что под легкой одеждой, ювелирными изделиями и длинными волосами нет ничего женоподобного в нем. Он имеет в основе своей мужественность, подобно отполированной стали. Сильный и элегантный.  
Затем он все портит, делая большие глаза и пытаясь флиртовать. Это не работает.  
Я никогда не мог быть соблазнен женоподобным мужчиной.

5.

Верность - величайшее качество, какое может иметь человек. Мои агенты преданы – друг другу, мне, НАТО. Мы должны быть способны доверять друг другу. Хорошая подготовка и дисциплина могут доходить только до определенного предела. Преданность, только истинная преданность позволяет нам работать как успешная команда.  
Z. Он был еще новичком, когда он присоединился к алфавитам. Мне этого не хотелось - у него не было опыта. Но они сказали мне, что он подает надежды. Склонность. В течение шести месяцев он работал с лучшими из них. Преданность его второе имя.  
Герр А верный человек. Он тихий работник. Надежный. Заслуживающий доверия. Ему я доверяю тоже - он полезен, чтобы иметь его на своей стороне.  
Герр B заслуживает доверия - хотя дурак не может работать без руководителя. И G –самый поразительный человек в моей команде. Люди недооценивают его. Они думают, что это просто трансвестит с головой, полной пуха, но он сообразителен, и он человек, которому можно доверять.

Надежные, верные люди, которые не поставят свои собственные потребности и безопасность впереди цели.  
Этот проклятый вор загадка. Профессиональный преступник, избалованный аристократ, изнеженный педик, невероятно недисциплинированный - и все же он ни разу не подводил меня. Он берет на себя риски – доходит до предела своих возможностей, но не ставит под угрозу своих или моих людей. "Верность", кажется, неправильное слово, - и все же ... Он рискует своей жизнью для меня снова и снова.

Я доверил бы ему свою жизнь.

Я никому не доверил бы свое сердце.


End file.
